


Cold

by madwriter223



Series: Care [Spones] [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Leonard knows this, M/M, Vulcans don't like cold, Winter Clothes, much fluff, so he acts accordingly, you shut up Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, the things he had to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Because I empathise with Spock right now. It's frigging cold over here. ^_^

“Hands.”

“Doctor, I must protest.”

“Hands!”

Spock did not sigh, mainly because Vulcans do not sigh. However, he did obediently lift his arms, standing patiently still as his fingers were encased in thick gloves. During this process, McCoy kept grumbling to himself about stubborn hob-goblin bastards who didn't know what was good for them and irresponsible brat-captains who insisted on dragging heat-sensitive Vulcans onto ice-planets to 'skip around the country-side'.

Spock decided it would be best not to correct the doctor on his musings, especially considering the (very loud) argument he'd had to win earlier that day just to be allowed on this mission. Any further 'green-blooded wise-assery', as the Doctor called it, would only result in raising the human's already high blood-pressure.

McCoy tugged the gloves down a final time, then took a step closer to the Vulcan and proceeded to wrap a long wool scarf around his neck. After making sure no bit of skin was visible from underneath it, he thrust the last item – a thick, warm hat – onto Spock's head. He tucked it around the pointed ears, then pulled it slightly more down until it covered as much as it could without obscuring the Vulcan's vision.

He stepped back to survey his work then flipped the winter coat's collar up, so that it covered the entirety of the already-covered-by-a-scarf nape. He stepped back once again, gave Spock a thorough look over and finally nodded to himself.

“Are you satisfied, doctor?” Spock asked, pushing down the urge to fidget in the multiple layers of thermal clothing he was now wearing.

“With you, yes.” McCoy turned to the ensign who had followed him from the med-bay. “Wilkson, you make sure to monitor the Commander constantly.”

“Yes, Sir.” The ensign nodded, clutching his medi-scanner close.

McCoy then turned to Jim, who was waiting by the transporter pads. “And Captain, as Chief Medical Officer, I'm officially giving Ensign Wilkson the power to halt the mission and order all of you back on board the Enterprise if Mr. Spock's body temperature drops more than four degrees.”

Jim nodded, trying very hard not to laugh at how... bundled-up Spock looked. If there ever was a disgruntled Vulcan, he was definitely looking at him right now.

“Great.” McCoy nodded to himself again, then moved to stand next to Scotty.

Spock cocked an eyebrow at the human (which remained unseen due to the aforementioned layers). Honestly, the lengths Leonard went to to ensure he was warm and safe were most illogical.


End file.
